jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Kidnappet
Kidnappet (Kidnapped) '''is the second episode of the Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Rita is kidnapped by a thieves in a boat with a baby and Hugo has to rescue them. Plot Hugo and Rita still wake up on their rescue boat. After complaining, the two leave their hideaway to find food. But they are not alone. Three gangsters, one mother and her two sons, are on the boat to steal a child by Alf Croesus, son of a billionaire to claim a ransom. Note that the family is that Croesus Hugo and Rita met in the first episode. The plan is that one of a son, Johnny, charming Bibi Jensen, babysitter, to keep her away from the child while her mother steals the child. Except that Hugo and Rita unconsciously frustrate any attempt abductions by trying to take baby candy. Returning to their boat, Rita decides to go get something to eat alone and orders Hugo to remain hidden, the little animal that is not consistent. While Hugo is more successful in this quest, Vixen, Johnny invites Bibi to the top deck, leaves the child alone. Rita falls into the child's bed-park when the thieves enter the room. To see that the child is silent when Rita was there, mom decides to kidnap the child and Rita, for the eyes of Hugo remained hidden. While the thieves are preparing to launch a lifeboat to escape, Hugo attacked Sonny, son of the other, resulting in the loss of the mobile phone and thus the contact with the third son, Tony, now close to another boat. Sonny loses the grip of the boat, ropes give drop and the boat with the bag. Hugo jumped and landed on the little boat, now driving. Rita It releases the bag, stuffed with food stolen by Sonny. Unless they have a new problem: the child is with them. Characters * Hugo * Rita * Bonnie * Johnny * Sonny * Tonny * Alf Croesus * Bettina Croesus * Georgia Croesus * Bibi Jensen * Frank the Chef * Jeffery the Waiter * The Davenports the Rich Couple * Horace the Waiter English Dub (Any ideas to write the dub) In English Dub Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Last time, Rita and I went on a great train ride to the country. Rita: 'Great train ride'? We almost got caught by those two journalists, the dog, the guard, and all those people at the beach! Hugo: During our trip, we got kind of sidetracked. Rita: 'Kind of sidetracked'? Ha! You were so confused that you kept calling me "Mona." Hugo: (Laughs) Details details. Anyway, after a nice swim, we got aboard on a big ship and there was enough food for an entire jungle. Rita: As far as I recall, Hugo, We were chased all day and now we're stranded on a boat. We should have stayed in the forest near the beach and we would've had our own den by now. Hugo: Well, this boat kinda looks like a den. In English Dub Story Hugo and Rita: (Snores) (Outside the boat.) Bonnie: No radar? Well, repair it, Sonny. You got that? You better be ready when I call you! We got that little creep. We'll snatch her, demand a ransom, and get back on land. Johnny: How are we gonna spend all that money? In a casino? Bonnie: No! Sonny: I still don't get it, Mom. Why are we getting a diamond Cadillac? Bonnie: What? Gangster Rule no. 84: Ride in style! Sonny: Oh, right. Now I remember. Sorry, Mom. Bonnie: Not 'Mom', you idiot! Use the code name, moron! Follow me! Gangster Rule no. 23: Spread out when searching. (They looked around, came back together, and found nothing.) Johnny and Sonny: Mmm Mmm. Bonnie: They got to be around here somewhere. Johnny: How about a power nap, Bonnie? Then, we can search the whole ship. (Their talking woke up Rita.) Rita: (Gasp!) Bonnie: Gangster Rule no. 22: Nobody sleeps before they're done, capiche? Rita: Oh no. Someone's after us again. Hugo: (Yawns) Rita: Hugo, shh! Hugo: Good morning, Rita. What's going on? Rita: Nothing, I hope! Shh! Hugo: I'm so hungry. I could eat a --- Rita: Shhhh! Hugo: Rita, I think you've lived in the city for too long. You think the whole world is after us. Sonny: We've already looked here and they weren't here either! Rita: That's because the whole world is after us. What are we gonna do now? Hugo: Um? Uh? Rita: Why is there always someone after you? Hugo: I guess we, jungle people, are just totally irresistible. We are --- (Rita covered Hugo's mouth.) Bonnie: Ha ha! There they are! Rita: Shh! (Hugo and Rita listened.) Bonnie: The rich family with the baby. We're gonna kidnap. There he is! Alf Croesus! That guy behind the paper. Sonny: Who's Alf Croesus? Bonnie: He's the son of Wilhelm Croesus, you moron! The billionaire! A total idiot. Johnny: That babe with the sunglasses? That's Alf's wife, Bettina. Bonnie: Thanks a lot, Johnny. That's the one. We're gonna snatch. Baby Georgia. That little rich kid is a goldmine. Are you ready, boys? Time to work. I'm already sitting behind the steering wheel in my new Cadillac. Sonny: Is there a cooler in the front seat? (Rita watch them leave.) Rita: Whew! That was a close one, huh, Hugo? Hugo: You think? I completely forget to be scared. (Yawns) This is just too cool. We'll be back in the jungle anytime now. Rita: (Sighs) I'm not so sure about that. (Cut scene) Sonny: I don't get it, Mo --- Bonnie. Bonnie: What? Sonny: Why are we stealing the kid in the middle of the ocean? We'll never get away from here. Bonnie: Looks like you're forgetting someone! (Slaps Sonny in the arm.) Your brother, Tonny! (Bonnie pulls Sonny's ear and showed from a boat following the ship.) Bonnie: The guy in the speedboat. He's following us. (Scene shows Tonny driving the boat.) Sonny: Yeah, I know. Bonnie: The cell! We'll call when we're ready. Isn't technology wonderful? Sonny: (Grabs the cellphone.) Ahhh. I get it now. Of course! (Dials the cell.) (Tonny's cell rings.) Tonny: Hi, Mom! Are you already finished? Bonnie: (Grabs the cellphone) Give me that! Tonny: Mom? Bonnie: Shut up till I tell you otherwise! (Phone gives a sort of tone.) Tonny: Of course! (Hugo was coming out of the lifeboat.) Hugo: (Laughs) (Rita pulls Hugo back in by his foot.) Rita: Hugo! What if someone saw you? There's tons of nasty people out there we have to be careful! Hugo: (After getting himself untangled) But I'm the one called Hugo. I'm sneaky and cool! (Laughs) I don't have to be careful. Rita: Everybody has to be careful, Furbrain. Even jungle animals. Hugo: But I'm hungry! I need some food! Rita: Me too, but we're far away from the nearest fruit tree. Hugo: Hey, I can find food anywhere! All I gotta do is take it! Rita: You can't just take the food! In the real world, the food belongs to somebody! (Hugo leaves) You can't just --- (Sees Hugo gone) Hugo! What if somebody sees you!? Come back! (At the pool, Baby Georgia is crying which annoys her parents and some other passengers.) Two passengers: (Grunts) (Bettina is using a file on her nails, and while Alf is reading the newspaper.) Alf: (Coughs) Bettina ... Bettina: (Looks at her daughter) Bibi! (Bibi comes running, and accidentally crash into the two passengers.) Female passengers: Clumsy oaf! (While she and the male passenger complain, Bibi came over, and accidentally step on Alf's foot.) Alf: Ow! Bibi: Sorry, Mr. Croesus. Alf: (Grunts and leaves.) Come on, Bettina. (Bettina follows.) It's impossible to get some peace around here. (As they leave, Bonnie and Johnny appear.) Bonnie: Okay, Johnny, there she is! The Au-pair girl. Her name is Bibi. Bibi Jensen. Got it? (Bibi makes a funny face on Georgia.) Johnny: Her? Ew! Can't we handle this some other way? Bonnie: No, we can't! What is it more than you can handle? Johnny: Of course not! Bonnie: Great. And don't mess it up! Johnny: Hey, Bonnie! It's as good as done! (Back at Bibi, Georgia still cries. While Bibi takes out candy.) Baby Georgia: (Sees candy, and stops crying.) Mama. (Starts eating it and giggling) Bibi: (Sits down) (Sighs) (Johnny appears.) Johnny: Hi, there. (Bibi looks happy.) (Meanwhile, in the hallway.) Rita: Hugo! (Both came to stop.) Hugo: Can you smell that? (Behind the doors are what appear to be palm trees, and Hugo and Rita ran to it.) Hugo: Come on, Rita! Time to eat! (He opens the doors.) Ha! Look at all that food. It's falling right off the trees! It's just like in the jungle! (He climbs one.) Rita: Pick one for me too! Hugo: I just love bananas! Wulle wulle! (Bites the banana, but it turns out that the trees are inflated, and as the one Hugo is on lost it's air.) Rita: Would you stop goofing around and give me a ... banana!? (Sees someone coming.) (Hugo jumps onto another balloon palm tree and hide behind the leaf, while Rita hides next to the door as Jeffrey came in.) Jeffrey: And what if there was a fly in the soup? A meal has to be an adventure! (Looks at out of air tree.) What's this now? (Touches it with his foot.) Hmm. (As he walks to the door, the one that hid Rita was starting to close.) Strange. (A buzz noise was heard.) Jeffrey: Gotta go. (He leaves.) Hugo: Ha. (Jumps from the tree) You should have seen your face. (Laughs.) Rita: This almost went very, very wrong. Hugo: But it didn't! I had it all under control. Stick with me and nothing can go wrong. Rita: I almost got caught! Didn't you see that? Hugo: (Open the door) Yes, but you didn't get caught. (Leaves) Rita: Why does he always get the last word? Wait up! (As the door was closing.) Wait! (Rita got out, but the door closed on her tail.) Rita: Ow! (Struggles to free herself, until her tail is free.) Hugo: Come on, Rita! (Both ran off.) (Meanwhile, back at the pool.) (As Hugo looked.) Johnny: So what's a cute girl like you doing on such a boring ship? Georgia: Oh mm ma. (Hugo eyes the candy.) Hugo: Ha ha. (Just as ran out, Rita pulled him back in.) Rita: Oh no you don't! First of all, we shouldn't even be here! Second, it's not right to steal food from little cubs. Hugo: I would never steal anybody's food. (He leaves) I just share it a bit. Rita: (Sighs) (Follows) Johnny: Actually, it's not that easy to be a filthy rich, handsome, gifted single man. It's quite a curse, actually. (Hugo and Rita crawled under pass passengers laying on lawn chairs.) Johnny: All those people who just want your money. It's... indescribably lonely. Bibi: Ohhh! I feel so sorry for you. I had no idea it was that tough. (As Hugo peered out looking, Bonnie, reading a newspaper was plotting.) Bonnie: (Laughs, and looks at Georgia.) (She got off her chair and behind the palm tree, while Georgia eats candy, then silently sneak to her to grab her, and Hugo watches.) Hugo: Oops. (Just as Bonnie was about to grab Georgia, her phone rings, and she got back behind the tree.) Bonnie: (Whispers) Yes? You don't call me, you moron! I'll call you when we have the baby! (As Hugo peered out Georgia saw him.) Georgia: (Cooing) Hugo: You're not gonna eat all of that, are you? Rita: Hugo, we have to do something. The gangsters are after the baby, so I think she's in danger. Hugo: I just gotta get something to eat first. I can't think on an empty stomach. (Walks over to and pick up her candy.) Bonnie: Stop calling me, I'll call you! (Sighs angry) (As Hugo got behind the palm tree, Bonnie tried again.) Bonnie: Now then... (As Rita watch, just as Bonnie sneak to grab Georgia again, Georgia saw her candy gone.) Georgia: (Whimpers and Crying) Bonnie: Ah! (Runs back to her chair and pretend to read the newspaper again.) Johnny: Bibi, You're just... not like all the other girls, I know. (Hold hands) To meet you here at the pool... it must be... fate. Bibi: Aw. Johnny. Georgia: (Still crying) Johnny: Perhaps we could meet tonight and... Bibi: Yeah... (Pours candy on Georgia's towel.) (Georgia stops crying, Rita was about to sneak pass her, and Georgia grab her tail.) Rita: (Gasp) Huh?! Georgia: (Cooing) Foxxy. (As Bonnie peered out from behind the tree.) Bonnie: A fox!? (Georgia holds Rita around her, and as Rita tried to struggle to get free.) Bonnie: Aha! (Rita ran off, and Georgia cries again.) Bonnie: (Gasp) (Ran off) Johnny: Uh... oh, right. How would you like a dinner for two and a soft dance? (The two dance.) Bibi: Well, perhaps I could go out with you for a bit, once the baby has fallen asleep, okay...? (Turns to pick up Georgia.) I-I'm sorry, but... Johnny: But, Bibi, I --- (Falls in the pool.) (Some of the water touch Bibi and Georgia.) Bibi: Uh uh uh.. Georgia: (Crying) Bibi: Uh uhh. The baby needs to be changed again! See you later! (She left.) Johnny: Wait! Save me! Bonnie, my hair is ruined! Bonnie: (Growls) Johnny! (As Hugo passed caring the candy, he slips on the newspaper and tripped, and as the candy flies out of his hands.) Bonnie: I thought you said you had it under control!? (The candy lands on Johnny, and then the pool.) Casanova. (Walks off.) (Back at the lifeboat.) Hugo: You really think you're better at getting food than me? Rita: That's not what this is about. But to be honest, yes, I do think so. Hugo: But I'm Hugo the jungle animal! I can do anything! Rita: Oh, right! Is it just me or do you think I have to do everything? Stay here! Got that? You wait here! (She left.) Hugo: Ok. (Few seconds later.) Now I've waited long enough. (Outside.) Rita: I'll show him who's best at finding food. (Hugo looked around, got out the lifeboat, and took off the other directions. Later, Hugo sniffs something.) Hugo: Ahhh. Ah. (Climbs down a step ladder and look through the window to the dining room, while hanging upside down.) Mmm. (Inside the dining room.) Horace: Would you like some more strawberry pudding, sir? Alf: Uh ... No thank you. Bettina: Mmm. Thank you, Horace. (Horace leaves with the tray, and Hugo watches, and he sees a rich couple about to come in.) Mr. Davenport: After you. (Hugo is behind the plant.) Hugo: Hmmm. (Just as Mrs. Davenport was walking in. Hugo hides under her skirt.) Mrs. Davenport: Thank you, dear. (As they walk by Jeffrey who saw Hugo's behind.) Jeffery: Huh? Oh, Mrs. Davenport has a strange behind. (Meanwhile, Rita is busy looking for food.) Chef: Hey, Frank! Could you take out the garbage? Frank: All right. I'll do it. (Whistles) Rita: (Gasp!) (Hides, and eyes a chicken.) Chicken! My best thanks. (After Frank got back inside, Rita was about to eat the chicken, when the door open.) Rita: (Gasp!) (Hides near the edge of the ship.) Bettina: Come on outside, Alf. I really need some fresh air. Rita: Don't look down. Don't look down... (Looks up) Bettina: Ohhh! Look at the moon, Alf. Isn't it romantic? (Laughs) Alf: It's just the moon, Bettina. (Kicks the chicken overboard, and much to Rita's delight.) Rita: (Gasp!) (As the chicken went in the water.) Bettina: Yes, well, let's go into the perfumery before they close. They have 'Thin and Mysterious' for only four thousand dollars a bottle. (They went back inside, and Rita got out of her hiding spot.) Rita: (Moans) (Meanwhile, Sonny was picking food at the buffet table in his bag, and Bonnie walks up.) Bonnie: Sonny! Sonny: Yes, Bonnie? Bonnie: Gangster Rule No. 15: Never steal in a crowded room. (Knocks the banana off of Sonny's hand and over to the Davenports' table where Hugo is hiding under. Hugo: Hmm? Mmm. Bonnie: Now, go outside and help your brother. (Push Sonny out.) Hugo: Ahh. (Laughs) (Peels the banana, eats it and throws the peel, and just as Horace walks by with a cake and slips on the peel.) Horace: Whaaa--- Oh! (The cake lands on Bonnie's hair, but Bonnie doesn't notice and walks away, and Hugo saw the strawberries that fell from the cake.) Hugo: Strawberries! Yummy! (Eats one and follows the rest.) (Meanwhile, as baby Georgia is asleep.) Johnny: For my little sugar, babe. Bibi: Oh, it's just like in the movies! (Johnny hands her flowers and candy.) Thank you so much, Johnny. (Takes the flowers and candy.) Johnny: How would you like to take a walk in the moonlight, Bibi? Bibi: (Laughs) Johnny: Come on. Bibi: Oh, alright then. Johnny: (Laughs) Bibi: Uh? Johnny: Huh? Bibi: (Walks to the window) I'll just leave the window open, so we can hear the baby, okay? (Opens the window) (Just as Rita walk by, Bibi turned off the lights.) Rita: Hmm? Bibi: (Locks the door) You know, it's the first time I have been asked out for a walk in the moonlight... (Puts the key in her pocket.) Johnny: I can't imagine. (They walk off, pass Sonny walking the other way, where he and Bibi bump into each other, and Bibi fall back to Johnny's hands) Johnny: Bibi! (Johnny took the key from Bibi's pocket.) Sonny: Sorry. Johnny: Hey, you! Watch out! (Johnny handed the key to Sonny.) Bibi: Oohhh. Johnny: He should be taught a lesson! Bibi: You don't have to do that, Johnny. Well... (As the two walk away...) Sonny: (Laughs) (Bonnie came up, while Hugo follows the trail of strawberries.) Hugo: Mmm (Eats the strawberry) (Meanwhile, Rita peered in the room.) Rita: Ha! (Sees the chocolate) Ahh! (As Bonnie head down the hall with Hugo following, whom the latter hides behind the trashcan.) Sonny: Uh... nice hat. Bonnie: What hat? I'm not wearing a hat. Now give me that key! (Bonnie knocks the cake off her cake, which landed on the floor near Hugo.) Hugo: Mmm. (Rita tries to reach for the chocolate.) Rita: (Struggling) (As Bonnie unlocks and opens the door.) Rita: (Gasp!) Whoa! (Falls in Georgia's crib.) Georgia: (Crying) (Outside, while Johnny and Bibi have a lovey dovey in front of the moon.) Bibi: Oh no! The baby's crying! Johnny: Huh? (Sings) All that I can hear (Du du du dum) Is your heart beating for me. (Back in the room, as Georgia still crying, Bonnie uses the flashlight to see in the dark, and flashlight points at Georgia.) Bonnie: Make it stop right now, Sonny! (Flashlights points at Rita and back at Georgia whom stops crying and whimper.) Sonny: How do I do that? Georgia: (Giggling) (Spots Rita) Rita: (Gasp!) Hugo: (About to the strawberry) (Gasp!) Bonnie: My, Mrs. Fox! What a coincidence. Baby's little teddy. Rita: (Growls) Bonnie: Gangster Rule No. 44: Think fast! (As Rita was about to get out through the window) We'll kidnap the fox too! (Grabs Rita and pulls her back in.) Baby needs a pet. Rita: (Struggling) (Growls!) Bonnie: Darn! I broke my nail. (To Sonny) Tie up the animal! Sonny: (Taking Rita) But... But... it bites! Bonnie: You're such a wimp! (She removes Sonny's belt, and causing his pants to fall.) Sonny: Mom! Bonnie: Now, get her bound and tied! (Back outside.) Johnny: (Singing) My heart only beats for you. (Stops singing and use his ear to hear something.) I can't hear anything. Come here, baby. (The two hold hands and look out at the moonlight.) Bibi: (Sighs happily) (Back inside, Rita was tied and gagged, while Georgia hugs her.) Georgia: Foxxy, Foxxy, Foxxy, Mmm! (Hugs Rita a little tight.) Foxxy. Bonnie: You got the baby-lift? Sonny: Uh? Uhhhhhh. Bonnie: Sonny! Sonny: Uh, uh, How about this? (Holds out his bag that carries food.) Bonnie: Did you steal all that? Sonny: Y-Yeah... Bonnie: You fool! The food is free! Sonny: Uh? Bonnie: Gangster Rule No.47: Think of something. (She puts Rita and Georgia in the bag, and Hugo saw.) Georgia: (Giggling) (Hugs Rita) (Bonnie zips up the bag.) Bonnie: You take this. (Gives Sonny the bag, and then place a pillow under the sheets making look like Georgia is still in her crib.) Bonnie: Sleep tight. Let's get out of here. (Leaves the room, While Hugo hides) I can already smell the leather interior in my new Cadillac! Hugo: Oh no! Rita! (Bonnie and Sonny leaves with Hugo following, and then walk back behind the trashcan because Johnny and Bibi are coming.) Bibi: You were right. Moonlight is just wonderful. Johnny: Not as wonderful as you. Bibi: (Laughs) (As Johnny kiss her hand.) (Hugo showed a look on his face.) Bibi: I'll never forget this evening, Johnny. Johnny: Neither will I, Bibi. (Close the door.) Phew! I sure never will. (Makes a fist.) (Inside her room.) Bibi: Ohh! (While wagging her legs.) (Laughs) (Sighs) Good night, baby. (Looking at the disguise pillow.) Oh, how cute. (Sighs) (Meanwhile, back outside.) Hugo: Rita! Where are you!? Bonnie: Where is Johnny? Hugo: Ah! (Over at Hugo and Rita's lifeboat) Bonnie: We can't wait any longer. Okay, Sonny, It's up to you now. And you better listen up now! (Hugo hides behind the corner.) First, you throw the bag into the boat. Hugo: (Gasp!) (Bonnie and Sonny uncover the lifeboat, and Sonny throws the bag in the boat.) Bonnie: And then, you lower the boat using the lever. Sonny: Me? I'm the one doing it? Not Johnny? Wow! Thanks a lot, Mom! (Bonnie shows a look) Er... Bonnie. (Laughs) (Sonny uses the lever, and the lifeboat is now on the side. Bonnie dials her phone, and on the motorboat.) Tonny: Hi, Mom. Bonnie: Use the code name! Bonnie! Hugo: Grrrr. Bonnie: We got the kid. And you get ready. We'll lower the boat now and you don't do anything, until I tell you to, understand? Tonny: (Through phone) Yeah yeah! I won't do anything before you say so. Hugo: (Growls) (Runs and attack Sonny, and biting him in the behind.) Sonny: Owww! Bonnie: Quiet! You'll wake everybody up the whole ship! Sonny: (Crying in pain) Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ow! Bonnie: I love being a gangster. (Sonny swung Hugo at Bonnie, causing her to fall, and drop her phone.) Bonnie: Oh no! (Sees phone almost to the edge, but stops) (Sighs!) Johnny: Hey! Sorry I'm late. But what can I say, Bonnie? I am just that good with the ladies. Bonnie: Johnny, watch out for the cellphone! (Johnny trips on the cellphone.) Johnny: AAAHHH! (The cellphone goes flying bounces off Sonny's face... and) Bonnie: The cellphone! (Phone goes overboard in the water.) Noooo! Sonny: (Rubs his hurt face) Oh uh uh. (The lever moves up and the lifeboat lowers down in the water as the ropes broke. Hugo uses one of the ropes to swing down.) Hugo: Wulle Wulle Wap! Bonnie: No! The boat is sailing away. Gangster Rule No. 18: A good gangster never gives up. (As the boat drifts away, Hugo saw the bag moved.) Rita: (Struggling) (Hugo unzips the bag and Rita pops out.) Hugo: It's me, Rita! (He removes the gag off Rita's mouth.) There we go. Rita: Hugo! Hugo: Of course! Who else did you expect? (Laughs while untying Rita.) Rita: Hugo! You just saved me! Hugo: Of course I did. That's what friends are for, right? Rita: Yep! You're right. (As the ship sails off, except on the speed boat.) Tonny: Bonnie? Hello? Mom? Mom! Are you there? Say something! Hello? Hello? Bonnie!? Are you there? (The cellphone sinks, until it reach the bottom, while it beeps where it was swallowed by a fish, and the phone still beeps, which shacks the fish.) Fish: (Phone beeps) Bbbbbbb! (Phone beeps) Bbbbbbbb! (As the boat drifts away.) Rita: Oh, man. We're really in trouble now. Hugo: Yeah, we probably won't last long with no food. Rita: Food? We got food! The bag is all stuffed! (Points to the bag.) Hugo: You found food? (He reach in, got out of green apple and a strawberry.) Oh, you're the best, Rita! (Baby Georgia pops out.) Georgia: (Cooing) Teddy Bear? (Giggling) Rita: (Points at Georgia.) But we do have a problem. Hugo: Remember, I'm Hugo, sneaky and cool. It'll take a lot more to get me down. Georgia: (Cooing, and hugs Hugo) Rita: (Laughs) You sure about that? Hugo: (While baby Georgia still hugs him.) Wulle wulle wap. (Thumbs up and winks at the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Kidnappet means "Kidnapped." * The book within the chapter of '''Forbrydere om bord - "Criminals on Board." Goofs (Any ideas) * (Any ideas about the goofs) * Gallery Category:TV episodes